The Big Bang
by Skywise
Summary: Uhura, Sulu and Chekov. Shore leave. Fireworks.


AN: Oh my, this always happens. I'm in the middle of working on a longer Sulu/Chekov piece that currently has me quite frustrated. But can I concentrate on that? No of course not, I go and get distracted writing a silly little on-shot. Oh well.   
  
Last night I was seeing fireworks with my mom and little sister. In the middle of it I could randomly hear Chekov say "Fireworks are a Russian inwention you know" in my head. I thought about correcting him, but then I realized it was a hopeless battle. Hence this little fic was born. It's not my best work, by far, but it is my first completed, posted, Star Trek work. That's gotta be worth something, right? This makes no attempt at having a plot. This makes no attempt at going anywhere at all. It just kind of exists.  
  
Comments and suggestions muchly appreciated. And who knows, maybe I'll get my other piece done and posted by the end of the month...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. I am making no money off of this. I couldn't make money off of this if I tried. Which I am not. So don't sue. Please.  
  
The Big Bang  
  
or  
  
It's Really Hard to Come Up With a Title When There is No Plot  
  
-----------------  
  
The explosion made a burst of light that split into a half a dozen sparkling colors. It was followed a split second later by a loud BOOM that could probably be heard for miles.  
  
Security Chief Pavel Chekov started at the noise, his hand instinctively bolting down to his phaser only to find it was not on his belt. The sound of Sulu's warm laughter brought him back to where he was.  
  
"You're so jumpy Pavel. It's a good thing you had to leave your phaser on the ship or everyone in a twenty foot radius would be stunned on the ground by now," he said, casting a glance at the numerous other people who were sharing the hillside with them.  
  
Pavel Chekov hung his head a little, slightly embarrassed about the reflex. "Sorry," he apologized, "just my training." As if on cue, another firework went off above the city below them, causing Chekov to jump again.  
  
"Remind me to never sneak up on you," Sulu said with a laugh. He didn't actually need reminding though. Sulu knew much better than to sneak up on the Russian by now. He could never forget the time he had entered Chekov's quarters to find the younger man so engrossed in his work he was completely oblivious to Sulu's entrance When Sulu started to say something to Chekov he ended up with his face pressed against the wall and his arm twisted behind his back. Chekov had been so embarrassed at allowing himself to be caught by surprise that he rearranged his quarters that night so no matter where he was sitting, he would be facing the door. Chekov said he was just being safe. Sulu said he was just being paranoid.  
  
"Honestly Pavel," Uhura said soothingly, touching his arm. "Try to relax. It's shore leave, we're on an Earth colony planet, everything is safe." Another spectacular firework went off in front of them, grabbing her attention.  
  
"Or don't you like fireworks?" Sulu asked with a teasing grin on his face.  
  
"Of course I like fireworks," Chekov replied ddefensively. "They were a Russian invention you know." Sulu rolled his eyes. There was nothing to be gained by pointing out that it was actually the Chinese that came up with fireworks, especially since he knew Chekov was intentionally trying to get under his skin.  
  
"So what exactly is being celebrated?" Sulu asked Uhura to change the subject. Then he turned and gave Chekov a big toothy grin to prove he was above being baited. Chekov just glowered.  
  
"It's called The Founders Festival. It celebrates the day Earth colonists first landed here."  
  
"So they celebrate it by blowing things up?" Chekov asked a bit confused.  
  
"It's more than blowing things up Pavel," Uhura admonished. "Fireworks have been part of festivals and celebrations all through out Earth's history. It's sort of a tradition, be it celebrating the ending of a war, the beginning of a new year, or a bountiful harvest," Uhura said. "Not to mention, I think they're pretty," she added.  
  
"I just don't get what is so wonderful about shooting things up in the air and watching them explode." Chekov argued.  
  
"Well, I don't get what's so great about having a cranky, spoil-sport security chief for a best friend, but I keep you around anyway." Sulu teased. There were few things that brought him more joy than giving Chekov a hard time.  
  
"Well," Chekov retorted, "I don't get what's so great about having a cocky, know-it-all pilot for a best friend, but I keep you around." He glared mockingly a Sulu.  
  
Uhura sighed and rolled her eyes. "And I certainly don't get what so great about having two men who bicker constantly and act like adolescent boys as my friends, but I haven't killed either of you...yet."  
  
"At least we don't act like adolescent girls." Chekov said with a shrug. Sulu nodded in agreement. They put on their best innocent faces which were then illuminated by the multiple explosions signifying the end of the fireworks display.  
  
Uhura just smiled and shook her head. "You two are something else, you know that? Now lets go back down into the city and enjoy the rest of the celebration."  
  
As they headed down the hill a stray firework went off, startling Chekov once again. Sulu laughed and placed a hand on his friend's back, coaxing him down the hill.  
  
"Come on Pav I won't let the big scary fireworks get you," Sulu teased.  
  
"Oh, you're my knight in shining armor," Chekov responded sarcastically.  
  
Uhura just rolled her eyes and kept walking down the hill. Although Sulu could have sworn he heard her mutter "Men," under her breath. 


End file.
